enamorado de la sangre sucia
by lily anne potter
Summary: Que me había hecho? No podía negarlo mas, me había enamorado como un completo entupido y de una sangre sucia maldita sea!


-NO ESTOY ENAMORADO-

Me repetí por enésima vez ese día, yo no podía estar enamorado, simplemente no podía. No lo estaba.

Y sin embargo pensaba en ella todo el día, su rostro vagaba en mi mente, sus ojos marrones eran mi delirio, su voz la mas dulce melodía y sus labios lo que mas ansiaba en este momento.

No podía evitar contemplarla cada que se me presentaba la oportunidad, como en este preciso momento que estaba como idiota viéndola, por suerte la biblioteca esta casi totalmente vacía y ella esta tan absorta en su libro como para darse cuenta de cómo la desvestía con los ojos, hacia lo que el idiota de Krum, venia a la biblioteca solo como un pretexto para verla, después de todo era el único lugar en el que no estaba acompañada de la comadreja y san Potter. Verla leer se había convertido en mi mayor pasatiempo, no había escena más preciosa, ver como jugaba con un mechón de su enmarañado cabello o como de vez en cuando mordía su labio me enloquecía! Ardía en las ganas de ser yo quien mordiera esos perfectos labios!

No se que diablos me había pasado, yo era un Malfoy! Un sangre pura y no debía de mirar así a una sangre sucia que encima era amiga del entupido de Potter y de la comadreja Weasley, algo con ella seria una deshonra para mi, para mi familia, para el apellido Malfoy

Ella dio un largo suspiro y cerró su libro lentamente como no queriendo, se levanto y se dirigió a las repisas, rápidamente me pare de mi asiento para guardar mi libro e irme sin que ella me viera. Entre al corredor de repisas de donde había sacado el libro y ahí me la encontré a ella, vi como batallaba para colocar su libro y sin ser completamente dueño de mis acciones me acerque a ella por atrás y tome el libro de su mano para acomodarlo. Al parecer la asuste ya que se dio vuelta rápidamente, pero con eso solo logro que quedáramos a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Malfoy- claramente se esperaba a cualquiera menos a mí

-Granger-

Nos quedamos viendo unos segundos, ninguno hablo o hizo algún movimiento. De pronto ella bajo su mirada como si estuviera… apenada?

-Gracias, por ayudarme- dijo en esto en un susurro que de no haber sido por la poca distancia entre nosotros no habría escuchado.

-No hay problema- ella solo contesto con una pequeña risa sarcástica

-Que es tan gracioso?-

-Tú- dijo levantando la cara para verme a los ojos, pero solo un momento y luego volteo hacia otro lado.

-Me refiero a que me sorprende que me ayudaras y no me estés insultando como acostumbras-

Pude escuchar un toque de tristeza en su voz y sentí como se me hacia un nudo en la garganta, sabia que mis insultos la molestaban (era la idea después de todo, hacerla sentir mal, aunque con eso solo hacia que yo me sintiera peor) pero jamás lo había demostrando frente a mi, siempre se hacia la fuerte y parecía como si mis insultos se les escurrieran.

Nuevamente mis impulsos me ganaron, tome su cara con mis manos y sin pensarlo dos veces la bese, lentamente primero pero al darme cuenta de que me estaba correspondiendo aumente la intensidad de el beso, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y yo rodee su cintura con los míos, pegándola a mi cuerpo. No podía cree que aquello estuviera pasando, estaba besando a la sangre sucia y lo que mas me sorprendía es que ella me estaba besando de igual manera, era como si, como yo, también se hubiera estado aguantando las ganas desde hace tiempo. Baje mis labios a su cuello y empecé a besarlo, ella dio un leve grito y enredo sus dedos en mi cabello para acercarme mas a ella y rodeo con su pierna mi cintura.

Estaba fascinado con su lado pasional que seguramente nadie conocía y estaba dispuesto a llevarlo al límite. Con mi mano recorrí la tersa piel de su pierna haciéndola estremecerse y regrese a besar sus labios, los sentía como una droga, jamás me iba a cansar de ellos, nos separamos un instante para respirar, instante en el que pude ver sus ojos llenos de deseo, no quise perder mas tiempo y volví a atacar su cuello mientras lentamente desabrochaba su blusa.

De pronto ella tomo mis manos impidiéndome seguir con mi tarea de quitarle la estorbosa prenda y me separo de ella, su reacción me sorprendió, y me molesto, no me iba a dejar con las ganas!! Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella se acerco de nuevo y puso sus labios sobre los míos y dijo:

-Aquí no, alguien puede vernos-

Dicho esto se acomodo la ropa, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse, me apure a alcanzarla y la abrase por atrás

-Te veo en 10 minutos en la sala de los Menesteres- le dije al oído y la solté, ella no contesto nada solo siguió caminando, pero antes de salir del corredor volteo a verme se mordió un labio y lanzo un beso al aire.

Escuche como la puerta de la biblioteca se abría y se cerraba. Yo me quede en ese pasillo un momento y me senté en el piso tratando de recuperar el aliento. Pasaron unos minutos cuando me decidí a salir de la biblioteca y empecé a caminar hacia la Sala de los Menesteres.

Que me había hecho? No podía negarlo mas, me había enamorado como un completo entupido y de una sangre sucia maldita sea! Si alguien se enteraba… Mis "amigos" de Slytherin primero se burlarían de mi por haberme enamorado y después me echarían en la cara de quien se trata y la bajo que había caído, a Potter y a Weasley tampoco les agradaría la idea, aunque claro cualquier cosa que les moleste a ellos me encanta y mas si yo tengo algo que ver en su enojo, pero son sus amigos y seguro ella si sentiría mal (lo dicho estoy como entupido, ahora hasta me importa si ella se siente mal o no)

Pero para ser honesto nada de eso me importaba en ese momento, lo unico que quería era estar con ella y seguir besándola y haciendo que se estremezca entre mis brazos, sentir su piel y sus besos. Apure los últimos pasos que me quedaban para llegar a la Sala al estar frente al cuadro una puerta se abrió y entre a una habitación amplia pero bstante acogedora, con paredes oscuras, una chimenea al fondo y en el centro una gran cama con sabanas blancas. Frente a la cama había un sillón y ahí estaba ella sentada con las piernas cruzadas jugando con un mechón de cabello

-Por que tardaste tanto?- pregunto con una voz sexy pero al mismo tiempo dulce y nerviosa.

Se levanto del sofá y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, me acerque y la acosté poniéndome encima de ella y la bese de nuevo con mas fuerza que antes. No iba a pensar en nada que no fuera ella, por lo menos no esta noche, esta noche era nuestra para disfrutarla, ya después podríamos pensar en lo demás.


End file.
